Various communication schemes have been proposed for communicating with guided vehicles in an industrial environment. Some of these employ radio and infra-red transmission to and from the vehicle from fixed stations along the path of the vehicle. Many of these schemes require the vehicle to stop at particular locations where they can intercept the radio or infra-red beam without interference and communicate. Continuous communication is not permitted.
All such prior art schemes are expensive and subject to high error rates.
We disclosed in the above-identified application and patent a transceiver for a local area network capable of transmitting over power lines and other wire circuits at very low error rates.